


Who's Boss?

by DemonDeepFried



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Possessive Moriarty, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this imagine: 'Imagine forgetting sometimes that Jim is a consulting criminal and getting cheeky so he decides to show you 'who's boss''. Smutty smut smut smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Boss?

Jim pushed you forcefully back onto the bed with a wicked grin curving his features. "Sometimes, Y/N," he purred, "you ought to remember that I'm a master criminal. And I don't appreciate it when you're cheeky to me..."

Biting your lip, you looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" you retorted.

At that comment, the brunet above you growled and reached down to rip your blouse off of your chest, drinking in the sight of you lying there in just your bra and skirt. You gasped but any protests were silenced when he crushed his lips to yours in a ferocious, overpowering kiss.

You groaned as he snaked a hand under your skirt and bunched it up in his fist. Tangling your fingers in his brown locks, you tugged gently and nibbled at his bottom lip, dragging your tongue across his teeth.

He broke apart from the kiss to unbutton his shirt and toss it to one side, then he was plundering your mouth once more with his active tongue. You whimpered when one of his hands reached your knickers and slid a finger up and down the fabric between your legs. Heat pooled in your stomach and wetness spread on your knickers as you writhed under his touch.

"God, Jim, please," you begged, throwing your head back and gasping.

The man above you leant down so that he was speaking right next to your ear in a deep, dangerous rumble, "I believe you meant to call me... _Sir_."

Trying fruitlessly to rub yourself against his fingers, a string of incoherent pleas rolled over your lips as you struggled for friction on your aching clit.

Cracking your eyes open, you saw that your boyfriend was staring intently at you and you felt as though there was a message to be read in his clouded eyes. Gulping, you mumbled hopefully, "Yes, Sir?"

A wicked smirk spread across his lips and he pressed his fingers against your knickers.

"Ohh," you whined, similar guttural noises erupting from you. "God, Sir, please, _please_ touch me..."

With a chuckle that was more like a growl, Jim moved you further up the bed and bent your legs before pushing them wide apart. In a quick movement, he had your knickers torn off your legs and was plunging his fingers deep inside you.

Crying out, you bucked off the bed and gripped the bed sheets in fists. " _Fuck_!" you shouted, grinding your hips down against his fingers as he scissored and curled his fingers inside you.

"Like that?" he purred, watching you squirm with lust-filled eyes. "Want more? "

Whimpering, you managed to reply, "Sir, yes, Sir, please," in what was mostly one loud moan.

In a heartbeat, he complied and before you had chance to grasp what was happening, he had leant down between your legs and his tongue was licking long stripes up your clitoris.

Swearing loudly in a mantra, you could feel your orgasm coiling deep in your stomach as Jim's tongue licked fiercely at you and sucked at your nib. Then, in a sudden explosion of light, you were coming and threw your head back as the brunet licked up all of your juices.

It was an almost eternity before Jim resurfaced and fixed you with a Look of such passion and _burning_.

"Who's boss?" he asked with a wicked gleam in his eye and tilt to his smile.

You peered up at him and a smirk spread steadily across your face. Grabbing his shoulders, you rolled the both of you over and captured his lips in a rough kiss. Breaking apart again, you leaned back and told him firmly, "I am of course. Love you."

He was silent for a moment, just searching your eyes, but then he broke into a quiet laugh and pulled you down to kiss you once more.

"Of course," he agreed. "And I love you too."


End file.
